The Search for Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat
by Gangster 90
Summary: Set during AWE. This is a continuation of the scence where Gibbs throws Jack's hat. Now he goes to find it. Please read and review. P.S., there are some very mild spoliers for AWE. Don't read if you haven't seen the 3rd movie.


_**The Search for Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

The East India Trading Company had been defeated. Lord Cutler Becket was dead. The pirates had won back their freedom from his oppression. Their way of life was safe to continue.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his ship, _**The Black Pearl.**_ He smiled proudly. All of his crew had thrown up their hats in celebration.

"Mr. Gibbs", he addressed his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs. "Aye, captain?" asked Gibbs. "You may throw my hat if you like", Jack answered. "Aye, aye, captain!" Gibbs said happily. "Hooray!" he shouted, as he tossed the hat into the air.

"Now, go get it", said Jack. Gibb's smile faded. He ran off to look for the hat. "I should have known better than to throw the captain's hat", he grumbled. "Bad things happen when Jack is separated from his hat." Gibbs remembered the last time that happened. When Jack lost his hat before, Davy Jones' pet, the Kraken, attacked them.

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts by a voice. "What's wrong?" it asked. Gibbs looked all around to see who was talking to him. Then he looked down. It was Marty.

Have you seen Jack's hat? " Gibbs asked the short man. "No", said Marty. "Don't tell me he's lost it again." He sounded slightly panicked. "Actually, I threw it", replied Gibbs. "He asked me to." "Well, I haven't seen it", said Marty. "Alright. Thanks anyway," said Gibbs. Marty walked a way.

Mr. Gibbs asked several more people about the hat. He got the same reply each time: no. Gibbs had almost given up hope, when he suddenly saw a black hat out of the corner of his eye.

He went over to pick it up. But a hand slapped him away. Gibbs found himself staring at Elizabeth Swann- Turner. She was the wife of Will Turner, king of the Brethren Court and captain of _**The Empress.**_

"That's my hat", said Elizabeth. "Yes, of course, Ms. Sw- I mean Mrs. Turner, uh captain, your highness, M'am, Gibbs stammered. He handed Elizabeth her hat. "What are you doing?' she asked.

"I'm looking for Jack's hat", said Gibbs. "It's over there", said Elizabeth. She pointed to the water. The hat was bobbing up and down in the waves.

Gibbs dove into the water. But now the hat was nowhere to be seen. "Where is it?!" Gibbs asked, exasperated. "It was just here a minute ago. I bet Davy Jones took it."

"Jones is dead", said someone. "I killed him." Mr. Gibbs looked up. It was Will Turner who had spoken. He was standing at the bow of _**The Flying Dutchman.**_ That ship was supposed to belong to Davy Jones. It was now Will's ship, because he had stabbed Jones' heart.

"Will", said Gibbs, with surprise. "You're the one who killed Jones? I thought me eyes were just playing tricks on me when I saw you on here."

"No, you weren't hallucinating," said Will. "I really AM the captain of this ship now." "How'd you stab the heart?" asked Gibbs.

Will frowned. He cast a look at the scar on his chest. It was right over where his OWN heart had once been.

"I don't really know", Will said slowly. "You can ask either Jack, Elizabeth or my father, "Bootstrap" Bill. They can explain it better than I can."

"What's it like being dead?" asked Gibbs. "It feels very strange", said Will. "Especially now that I don't have my heart in my body." "But you needn't worry about death just yet, Gibbs", said Will.

Gibbs began to swim away. Then Will called him back. "I almost forgot something", he said. "Catch." Will threw something overboard. Gibbs caught it. It was Jack's hat.

Gibbs made it back to _**The Black Pearl.**_ Jack was the first person he saw when he climbed aboard.

"Where the bloody Hell where you, man?!" asked Jack. "I was just about to send a out a search party for you!" "And why are you all wet?"

"Don't ask", said Gibbs. "It's a long story." "Did you at least find my hat?" asked Gibbs. "Yes, I did", said Gibbs. He gave Jack his hat. Jack put it on his head. "Thank you", said Jack. "You're welcome", said Gibbs.

_**The End.**_

A/N: When Will says "Jones is dead. I killed him", it's a reference to _**Raiders of the Lost Ark,**_ the first _**Indiana Jones **_movie. Of course, we all know that Indy didn't die. The captain of the ship he was on just told the Germans that to distract them.


End file.
